Side effects
by Vampire Breath
Summary: Surprise ;) Iam back :D Whenever CID team becomes the victim of some criminals, the action is their.The mission proves successful but it comes with some side effects.The heeling,the soothing and the talks between some people and the concerns,they prove to be an essential part of their lives.


**A/N:Finally I got an idea, seriously I was thinking that VB is lost but now I think the thing is coming a good and most of all a sensible storyline about Abhirika.I know it is high time now but Abhirika is always fun :D Set after the very latest episode,telecasted on Sunday. I don't remember the exact name of episode sorry, it is something like Khoon ki barish or whatever,hope you all understood.s**

CID team is back from the sir said that there was a lot of work left to do, but when the team returned to bureau there was not much work ,Sachin,Vineet and Purvi almost did was evening now and Acp sir everyone to poor CID team beaten awfully by their CID girls and mostly juniors were very weak and left only Daya, Abhijeet,Salunkhe sir,ACP sir and Tarika were present in the bureau.

"Chalo Boss", said Daya.

"kahan?",Abhijeet answered while locking his drawer.

"Arrey ghar, mein tumhe drop kar dun ga", a crease of tension on his face due to some incredible punches.

"Daya,seriously tum mujhe drop karna chahte ho, tumhe Shreya ko drop karna chahiye..abhi wo parking tak hi pohanchi hogi..jaldi jao… you know..", as Abhijeet is so experienced in such cases, he was teaching his best friend.

"haan..yeh toh mene socha hi nhn..lekin tum akele jao ge?", Daya replied with all his innocence.

"mein bacha hun ke akela nhn ja sakta, aur mein kahan akela jaun ga Tarika ko drop karun ga na",oops he spill out.

"hmm toh baat asal mein yeh hai"Abhijeet gave him a 'kya yaar' look. "Theek hai mein jaa raha hun tum drop kar do ko", Daya picked up the keys of his car and walked out side.

"Bye",Abhijeet waved his hand behind Daya.

On the other side in bureau…

Salunkhe sir was talking to Tarika," mein tumhe drop kar deta hun tumhari gadi theek nhn hai na…."

"ok sir", Tarika was ready to go with salunkhe.

" areey nhn", Abhi was quick to repel…."nhn mera matlab mein mein drop kar deta hun Tarika ko… sir aap araam se jaye apne ghar.. ap kyun takleef karte hain.

" nhn nhn abhijeet mein samajhta hun.. koi takleef nhn hai mein tarika ko chod dun ga". "Lekin",abhijeet was not taking this easy.

"oye salunkhe tu mere saath chal na", Thank God ACP sir came out of his cabin as Abhi's last lifeline.

"lekin pradyuman…". " Arrey tujhe kya karna hai yahan mere saath chal na",ACP sir dragged salunkhe towards him with his arm, without letting him say another word. "Theek hai Abhijeet aur Tarika tum log aram se jao".

"Thankyou sir…. Mera matlab bye sir", Abhi really wanted to thank his father like leader.

"Abhije…..", Salunkhe was again cut of by a pull from his ACP buddy, "abey yaar tu chup chap chal na"

This made Abhijeet to let out an uunintentional chuckle, followed by a tepid smile from Tarika.

"Tarika mein files zara andar rakh dun sirf eik minute", abhijeet wanted to wind up his work and proceeded after a 'yes' nod from his lady.

Finally they reached his car,drove off to Tarika's home car seemed to be tedious or the atmosphere was dull.A nice silence kept between the two, which broke in chains by the swishes of monsoon of meek smiles frequently between the they reached her home.

"andar ao",She got of the car with these words.

"nhn abhi tum thak gayi ho baad mein..", these words obviously unwanted.

"kam se kam paani toh pi lo,itne thak gaye ho",the layed of concern in her words made him to obey her.

Tarika opened the door of her home, followed by Abhijeet.

There was a dull cloud cover,almost sunset . Tarika opened one window. The tendrils of jasmine plant followed the path of window pane and the drowsy smell of jasmine flowers diffused around the living room.

"mein paani lati hun.." ,she went inside kitchen.

"lekin tarika….", "ek minute.."

She came with a bottle of cold water, picked up a glass from dining and poured a glass full of water for him.

" wo asal mein dispenser kharab hai pata nhn kya hogaya hai, paani thanda hi nhn karta ,issi liye fridge mein bottles rakhi hain", she gave him the glass.

He sipped little, "issi liye mein kahun tum andar kyun ja rhi ho dispenser to yahan hai".He put his glass aside, "mein dekhun shayad compressor kharab hoga, wo Daya ka bhi kharab ho gaya tha meine hi theek kia tha".

"lekin abhi tum thak…"

"arrey nhn..tum screwdriver and all lao".

Now who could stop him from finding a chance to spend some more time with creased his jeans a little up which was messed up with mud and rainwater and settled on the floor with water dispenser in front of him.

She handed him over the screwdrivers and he crossed his legs with a full feeling to set her dispenser right .He pulled out the plug and started his work.

Tarika picked up a clip, which she found on the table and pinned up her hair into a bun .She adjusted one dining chair adjacent to him and sat on it in the opposite sipped water from another glass which she filled for was busy in his work and she was observing him very keenly.

"Meine bohat zor se mara tumhe…",she was the first one in striking a conversation.

"Haan",he didn't look at her but answered still busy in his work.

"Sorryyyyyyyyyyyy…..", a long one from her, full of innocence.

He lifted his eyes up and met her soft gaze,a smirk filled with love appeared on his face. "hmm….tumhari ghalati toh nhn hai , tum hosh mein hi nhn thi….."

"haan….kitna maza aya hoga na,aisa mein hosh mein toh nhn kar sakti….". "kya…..",this time he left his work and looked stright towards her.

"nhn kuch…kuch nhn…tum theek karo"…

"uss waqt kuch kar bhi toh nhn sakte the.. tumhe nuksaan bhi nhn pohancha sakte the….sorry mene tumhe bohat harshly antidote diya",he stretched the conversation without looking at her.

"iss ke liye toh mujhe thankyou kehna chahiye…..", a smile curved on his face. "salunkhe…..sir ko thankyou kehna chahiye ke unhon ne iss drug ka antidote bana liya.."

That Smile vanished from his face which she was noticing minutely.

"salunkhe sir toh wo antidote kahin gira kar bhool hi gaye thay, wo toh mein hi tha jis ne wo sab se pehle dhoonda",he laced his fingers through the puff of his hair which covered his forehead,in pride.(In reality that puff has almost vanished, signs of aging :p)

This act made her to smile to her most, that the curve of her smiles reached up the corners of her cheeks.

"ouch…!"….he pulled his hand back from a wire.

"kya hua….plug toh nikla…",another shot of her concern.

"nhn plug toh nikla hai … pata nhn wire mein abhi bhi current.",he shook another couple of minutes with silence.

"Daya…",this word left their mouths at same time, which caused them to first grin and then smile.

Abhijeet continued, "Daya bohat pareshan tha, Shreya nhn mill rahi thi na….".Anything they wanted to say but they needed to talk.

"hmmm…bechare Daya ko bhi mar khaani padi",she made a sorry face but with a giggle.

He narrowed his eyes at her but again started his work thinking that really beating their seniors was an adventure and enjoyment for their CID girls.

"hum…shaadi kab kar rahe hain"she said something unexpected.

"jab tum kaho", he did not look at her.

"kal karte hain", she said.

"seriously",he held his breath for a second.

"mazak kar rhi hun,time kahan hai",she herself didn't know, that this was the reason or not!

Now she was observing him even more was sitting on a higher level from him,suddenly she approached her hand towards his face and touched the upper part of his cheek,he looked up at was examining the little bruise imprinted on his cheek and much visible after he washed his face in the bureau.

She picked up a tissue from the table with her other hand and left her chair, dragged herself closer to him on her she touched his cut, a frown appeared on his face,evident of the minute pain.

He left the screwdriver and whatever he had in his blowed some hot air on to the tissue from her mouth and rubbed that on the blue patches and bruises on his face after those super punches(seriously, I enjoyed that like hell :D)

With that warm touch he closed his eyes, and she was heeling his pain,very close to the tissue lost somewhere, don't know where but her warm blows were still heeling arm around his neck was another element of sometime he opened his voice just above a whisper, "Tarika..aur bhi bohat jaga chot lagi hai,kon kon si theek karo gi….."

She came out of her job and looked at him,his eyes shining with question and ease.

She pulled herself back and smiled,responded well by him.

"yeh..theek ho gaya…",He fixed her dispenser back.

"dekha mene kaha tha na theek ho gaya", he said while plugging the machine on.

Both of them got on their moved towards the door but stopped,he drank the left over water from his glass which he left before.

"theek hai ab mein chalta hun…"

"hmmm".

He stood in midway for a while and then opened his arms wide, she was quick to rush into his hug and he wrapped his arms around her.A few minutes of their hug, which represented the security they felt together,it showed the growing intimacy between broke apart and he approached towards the he again turned over… "kuch missing hai..", he said. "kya…",she looked here and there.

He walked towards her,close to arm around her waist and one in her kissed her (finaallyyyy.. :D VB is typing this feels like heaven :D),with full delicacy,she responded with same kiss was a short one but deep one indeed!

He felt her,just above a whisper, "bye".She waved weakly and he escaped from her place with light speed,because he knew any more time would led to the extension of his sentiments.

She got fresh,the time with lovely meeting with Abhijeet just of 30 minutes proved to be a soothing be this is the life which she never expected and she never chose but may be this life chose her.

**A/N:I know this is not at all good, but I needed a kick to start again and this was nervous as always...really want you guys to read and review :D**


End file.
